Closer to God
by ScreamChosen
Summary: Buffy gets accused of a crime she didn’t commit, and finds that life on the inside, is even worse then life on the out. DEAD


Author- Screamchosen

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Joss Whedon owns all, except for the story line and some of the characters and places.

Summary- Buffy gets accused of a crime she didn't commit, and finds that life on the inside, is even worse then life on the out.

Pairings- This is completely undecided and wherever the story goes...but, possibly B/A, S/F, X/A, C/D, W/F, D/A, S/D, and probably a few others.

Rating- NC-17, definitely. There are contents of rape, molestation, slash, and violence.

AN- I don't know where this takes place. I don't know when. All I do know that is, no matter what people say about Joss, I don't think he'd ever do anything like this to his characters in cannon.

AN 2- Angel, Doyle, Spike, Xander, Riley, Wesley, Forrest, and Graham are 17. Darla and Drusilla are 19. Buffy, Faith, Anya, Cordelia and Willow are 16.

AN 3- This was originally only written for my website, but I decided to put it on also.

Distribution- My site and my .

_**Closer to God**_

"How does the jury find the defendant?"

"We the jury, find Lennard Burke guilty of manslaughter in the first degree. We recommend Leonard to go to Robert Goddard Juvenile Facility for his four year sentence."

The judge banged his gavel on the stand, attempting to quiet down the large group of people that had gathered in the courtroom to see the verdict. Leonard never moved his eyes from the judge, a sadistic smirk on his face. With his head, the judge motioned for the guards to seize the young boy, to bring him to his new home.

"Demon!"

The whole courtroom's attention was then put on the woman. She held the bible close to her chest and the rosary tight in her hand. If she held the holy beads any tighter, she would cause blood to fall from her cut palms. Leonard looked to the woman and smiled, knowing she was the mother of the girl he killed. How could he not know? He had stalked the girl for months before disposing of her thieving, whoring, pathetic excuse for a noblewoman. But, even though he was clearly guilty, the evidence said otherwise. The woman approached him, and spit at his feet.

"You'll burn in hell! The devil will wrap his dirty hands around you and drag you down to eternal hellfire with the rest of the demons!"

She blessed herself, kissing the rosary in her hands and doing the same to her bible, then turned, leaving Leonard with the guards who where then, dragging him out the doors.

"Oh, Miss Potter?"

Leonard called tauntingly to the aging woman who had just spat and cursed at him. The woman turned slowly, watching the monster that murdered her daughter get dragged through the packed courtroom. He smiled viciously, and decided to speak just as he was exiting the court.

"Im sure I'll see your daughter there."

Her eyes blazed with red hot fury, but by time she made it through the crowd, he was already escorted out.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Leonard walked into the Juvenile facility, wearing only the clothes they provided and some worn out shoes. He had no sense of direction in the large detention, and was now, officially lost.

"Hey," a soft voice said from behind him.

He turned around defensively, only to come face to face with a small brunette girl. She was about five feet tall, with an obvious shy personality. He raised an eyebrow to her as he watched her shuffle her feet nervously in front of him. Wasn't this an all boy's facility? No, of course not. It was juvie, not prison. But, he was sure, it was close enough.

Her eyes darted along the hallways quickly, as if she was expecting someone to jump out and scare the living daylights out of her.

"Do you know your way around?"

He smiled slightly, relaxing a bit at her question. He was pretty deadly, and the fact that this girl knew nothing about him made this whole experience more pleasurable.

"No, I don't. Do you think you could..."

"C'mon."

She had already begun to lead the way, not even waiting to see if he would follow. Unfortunately for him, she knew he would. As they walked deeper into the ever darkening hallways, Leonard stared at her ass; small and firm. He grinned widely to himself, getting ready to go in for the kill, so to speak.

From in front and behind them, two guys respectively on each side, appeared. Fred stopped dead in her tracks and looked back at Leonard, then at the peroxide blonde, who seemed to be the leader of their group.

"Thanks, luv. You've surpassed yourself. Go and flock with the other bints now, yeah?"

It was not a question. The brunette turned again, this time looking at the bookish boy standing to the left of Leonard. He smiled slightly at her, a silent promise between the two of them and she ran off, not even bothering to look back.

Leonard looked from between the two in front of him, and the two behind him, wondering what the meaning of his was. His bad ass demeanor had quickly been crushed once he realized he was outnumbered; four to one.

"What do you guys want?"

"Well, lets just say, you're one lucky bloke. You get a welcome party."

The blonde went ahead and explained himself further without Leonard even having to ask. He had gone through this previously with a number of new admittances, male and female alike. He and his knew the drill, and once they got past the small talk, it would be smooth sailing from there. The blonde nodded his head, and the two behind Leonard grabbed his arms. He struggled, but the accomplice next to him, punched him, leaving his lip bloody and the fight temporarily knocked out of him. The two behind him took tighter hold of his arms, preventing him from moving. The blonde moved in front of Leonard again and then turned, walking into a nearby cell. Standing Leonard up, the others followed.

They tossed his body stomach down onto the old, worn out cot, his legs dangled off the side as they took hold of his arms once again, only his legs being able to move. The blonde moved behind Leonard, pressing himself against his ass. Leonard gasped, squirming under his weight, which only seemed to excite the other man further. He reached his hands around the front of his pants and tugged down the zipper of them, pushing them down to his knees.

"I'll give you great memories right now."

He whispered huskily into Leonard's ear, pulling down, in turn his own pants. Leonard squirmed, hearing the other mans zipper being pulled down and then feeling his hands on his hips. He was too scared to speak, to scream for help, so he just tried to get away.

"Don't move around like that."

Before he knew it, the other man had his cock buried deep inside his ass, and he was pumping into him none too gently. He distinctly heard him commenting on his virginity, and on knowing his name.

"C'mon, Spike, hurry it up."

One of the others spoke. Spike, that was his name. _Ow_, he heard himself speak, a repeated mantra inside of his head. He heard laughter and talking from all around him, but could concentrate on none of it, only being able to hear _Spike's _pelvis slapping into his ass, and feel the pain of his virgin ass being ripped open. He groaned in pain when he felt something shoot inside his ass, and felt extreme relief when Spike pulled out of him. It made him feel too, too full. But, aside from the relief, the pain refused to subside.

The words coming from their mouths were muffled, and he could only make out a few of their words.

"Leonard, huh? You've given me a good time. You guys...you can do what you want with him."

The one that told Spike to hurry previously jumped off the cot, quickly shedding his own pants and doing the same to Leonard as Spike did. After he came into his ass, the mix of semen and blood running down Leondard's thighs, they flipped him over. Pushing his legs up, the last one who seemed to be interested in fucking him took him, holding his legs up to his chest as he pumped himself into his bleeding ass.

The only one who had no intention of fucking him was the bookish looking man, and he was the only one who didn't. Leonard blacked out after the last man came into his clenching ass.

-+-+-+-+-+-

_One month later_

Buffy Summers walked cautiously into the Robert Goddard Juvenile facility, her head swinging each and every way as she walked deeper into the darkened hallways. She had heard stories about what went on inside this particular detention, and frankly, she wasn't interested in experiencing any of it.

She had begged, pleaded with the judge to have mercy on her; she was innocent, but wasn't believed. When she heard they were sending her to Robert Goddard, she had sobbed right in front of the judge. She was scared, terrified. She pleaded for them to give her another sentencing if they were going to find her guilty, anything _but_ sending her there, but they thought she was dangerous, and possibly a repeat offender, so they kept the sentence unchanged, and she was where nightmares were created.

In front of her, the hallway seemed to be getting darker as she walked along, but she kept on, knowing that if she stopped, that could be twice as dangerous as continuing on. She wiped the stray tear off of her cheek, and sniffled as softly as she could; she didn't want anybody to know she was walking around. They less people knew, the more safe she'd be.

"Um...h-hello?"

Buffy turned around on her heel, wrapping her arms protectively around herself as she tried to identify the body in front of her.

_Male or female? I cant tell! Oh, god, someone help me..._

A small form came out of the darkness, about the same height as her, maybe a little taller, bright red hair, green eyes that shined, and a face that just screamed innocence. Buffy calmed down slightly, but not enough to let her guard down. The small red-head walked up to the blonde, keeping her distance since she could tell she was already on the defensive.

"Hi, y-you're new here...aren't you?"

Buffy nodded silently, her body shaking with unspoken fear.

"I-Im Willow. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay."

The blonde girls voice barely raised above a whisper. Willow felt badly for the, obviously smaller girl. And she felt even more badly for what was going to happen to her next, but unfortunately, it happened to everybody.

"Come, I'll help you get to your cellblock."

Willow began walked silently in the direction Buffy was previously headed in, and Buffy followed close behind her, not wanting to be alone and the other girl seemed to be safe enough. Buffy could hear rats squeaking as she and Willow walked down the deserted hallways. She swallowed hard, wrapping her arms more tightly around her waist. Once they got past a certain point, which Willow had told her was a guy named Spike's territory, everything got eerily quiet. No more rats. The only thing Buffy heard was the sound of her own breathing and her shoes against the hard floor.

"Oi."

She heard a mans voice speak. She stopped, praying to all the gods in the world that she was just scaring herself. But when three brunette men and a blonde stood in front of both Willow and herself, she couldn't help but let out her squeal of fear. They guys chuckled, obviously laughing at her fear.

"Willow?," she asked softly, wondering what was going on.

When the red-head turned to face her, Buffy's eyes widened. The guilt on her face was so evident, she almost dropped from fright. She was set up. Without another word, she turned and ran, letting her legs lead her to whatever safety she could find.

"What the bloody hell are you waiting for? Get her!"

The chase hadn't lasted very long. The three of them ran after the small blonde, and it took all three of them to get her back. She was small, so when she squirmed, it was difficult to keep a good hold on her. When they had made it back to where they previously were, Willow was long gone, and Spike was leaning up against a cell door. He tilted his head and motioned them inside. One shrill scream erupted from her at that moment, altering everyone who was in that cell block that she was there.

They tossed her onto the cot, and she scrambled to get off. The brunette man with shaggy hair caught her and pinned her down to the cot, stopping only some of her movement. The bookish guy stood nearby as the man who seemed slightly intoxicated held her legs down, caressing her quickly before anyone could notice. When Spike had moved to stand in front of her, she screamed again, before the one with shaggy hair clamped his hand over her mouth, silencing her for the time being.

Tears sprang to her eyes and began to cascade down her cheeks. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath and her body trembled in fear. They all seemed to be enjoying it. Spike climbed onto the cot with her, straddling her hips as he stared down at her small and shaken form below him. His hands slid up her shirt, caressing her firm moundsof flesh in his hands. They seemed to be too big for his hands, but he made due. He caressed her nipples with his thumbs, turning them into little pebbles against their will.

Her tears came harder, faster, as a free hand slid into the waistband of her pants, moving downward to caress her sex.

"William, my boy," a soft voice called out from the doorway of the cell.

Fear radiated off Spike in waves at the appearance of the new man. The man looked from Spike, who was caught with one hand in the girls shirt and the other down her pants, to the girl, who was being held down by Xander and sobbing her heart out. He couldn't help but be drawn to her, her green eyes piercing his as they begged him silently for help. When he was finally able to tear his eyes away from the goddess being violated, he turned to Spike, a small smirk playing on his face.

"Don't you know by now that every time a new girl comes in she is to be looked over by _me_ first? Haven't you learned anything?"

"I know," he practically stuttered out, "But, you haven't picked a new girl in months. What's the difference between her and the others?"

"The difference is...I want this one."

Spike, Xander and Doyle all but jumped away from the girl once he told them. Wesley stood by the doorway and fixed his glasses, happy that he wasn't involved in hurting this girl, because the punishment the other three were going to receive would be brutal. Buffy cried out and curled up into a little ball on the cot, protecting herself from further harm. Spike and the others slowly edged towards the doorway, nervous glances exchanged between them.

"Hey, Im sorry, Angelus, I didn't know. I-it'll never happen again, I swear."

Angelus moved out of the way and they all ran out, but Wesley, who walked out quietly after them. Once they were gone, he turned his attention to the shaking ball of girl that was curled up on the cot she was attacked on. He walked over to her, and without hesitation, picked her up; his arm underneath her knees and an arm supporting her back. She fought against him at first, not knowing what his intentions were, but then finally gave up, and burst into a new fit of sobs. Without another word, he carried her out of the cell, silently promising her that he wouldn't ever hurt her.


End file.
